The reason
by Meems Asakura
Summary: Sam siente algo muy profundo por él… no sabe como decir o expresar lo que siente, así que simplemente lo canta esperando que sus sentimientos lleguen a aquél personaje fanático de la moda y de los musicales llamado Kurt Hummel.


**Nota de la Autora: **Sam siente algo muy profundo por él… no sabe como decir o expresar lo que siente, así que simplemente lo canta esperando que sus sentimientos lleguen a aquél personaje fanático de la moda y de los musicales llamado Kurt Hummel.

**Advertencia: **Este fan fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y busca nada más que las fanáticas de esta pareja puedan suspirar tranquilamente. Glee no me pertenece, como tampoco Sam Evans o Kurt (;-;). La relación de los dos personajes es homosexual, si no te gusta esto por favor no leas ;D.

THE REASON

ONE-SHOT

RATING: T

SAM X KURT

BY MEEMS ASAKURA

_¿Cómo le dices a alguien que lo amas? ¿Cómo expresar este corazón que lo único que quiere es ser tuyo?... Que quiero qué seas mi dueño y él único que tenga el derecho de tocarme o simplemente que robes mis suspiros con tu dulce aroma…_

- Sam por favor vuelve a la tierra – El mismo que me quitaba sus suspiros y no me dejaba dormir por las noches era él que me pedía atención.

- Lo siento… me quede pegado con algo – Dije intentando pasar inadvertido por haber quedado colgado con sus ojos.

- ¿No entiendes algo? – Me preguntó, su preocupación esperanzó mi corazón y algo volvió a latir con una gran intensidad.

_¡Mi dislexia que sirva de algo!_

- No entiendo este ejercicio – Mentí mostrando el ejercicio que no había terminado por ser tan despistado.

- Ah… mira tienes que hacer esto ahora – Su facilidad para las matemáticas era impresionante y realmente le podía entender apenas comenzaba a hablar, aunque el ejercicio lo entendiera ya.

- Dale gracias – Dije recibiendo mi cuaderno para poder poner atención nuevamente.

- No te preocupes… siempre es un gusto ayudarte – Una amplia sonrisa me mostró y todo se iluminó, inclusive el viejo hombre que impartía la clase.

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

- Queda cada vez menos para las competencias y mis notas han bajado – Le decía a la señorita Pilsbury, realmente no me sentía cómodo para aquello, pero era una forma que Quinn me había dicho que hiciera si quería pasar más tiempo con mi _ángel_.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Para qué me necesitabas tan urgentemente Sam? – Quinn me miraba atentamente y mi nerviosismo crecía más y más.

- Necesito que me ayudes en algo – Estaba literalmente desesperado para recurrir a la chica que había querido besar, pero era en la única que había recurrido a mi mente al intentar buscar algo de información de él.

- ¿Qué quieres?... tiene que ser rápido, la práctica de las porristas está por empezar – Me dijo como temiendo mi pregunta o mejor dicho mi desesperación.

- – Lo dije muy rápidamente, no quería que ella me juzgara por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Qué?.. Lo siento creo qué escuche mal… ¿Te gusta Kurt? – Estaba algo angustiada, pero totalmente sorprendida, sé que le había mentido antes, pero no podía correr el riesgo de no tener quien me ayudara.

- Ajá… pero no le cuentes a nadie, tan solo quiero que me ayudes con qué puedo hacer… he pensado mucho y no tengo ni idea –

- Y… ¿Si lo dices tal cuál? – Quinn parecía que no estaba muy contenta con la idea, pero igual intentaba ayudar de alguna manera.

- No he hablado mucho con él… aparte tal vez ni una vez me ha mirado, a menos cuando me descubrió con lo del pelo – Estaba un poco avergonzado, pero necesitaba la ayuda.

- Y si le pides a la señorita Pilsbury que te dé un ayudante de matemáticas, él es el mejor y seguro te ayuda –

-¡Pero claro!... muchas gracias, te debo una – Le dije abrazándola fuertemente, al instante después me había ido a mi entrenamiento de fútbol… porque llegaría tarde

**FLASH BACK**

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

- Entonces la x queda expuesta y sabes que la respuesta es cinco… ¿Entendiste Sam? – Me preguntó y yo con una silenciosa respuesta subí y baje mi cabeza.

- Realmente he entendido todo… gracias Kurt, te la debo – Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa. Llevaba estudiando con él ya un mes y nuestra confianza como amigos iba en un gran aumento, se sentía muy bien lo de estudiar tres veces a la semana. Tan sólo nuestros ensayos con el Glee Club o el Fútbol paraban nuestros momentos felices que solíamos tener.

- No me lo debes… para mí es un placer y tú lo sabes – Me dijo con una mirada gatuna que no hacía nada más que golpetear mi corazón a la velocidad de la luz.

- Ohe Neu Nga – Solté sin pensar nada ni hacer nada.

- ¿Qué? – Su sorpresa fue gigante y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta, estaba hablando en Na'vi.

- Lo siento… Ohe Neu Nga está en Na'vi… suelo hablar en ese idioma cuando estoy nervioso, no sé si recuerdas Avatar… pero es él… -

- Idioma de los nativos de Pandora… lo sé Sam, pero ¿Qué decía? – No podía ni dirigir mi mirada hacia él… ahora que lo había dicho, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir…

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with every day

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

- Skawng … sé lo qué dijiste – Me dijo sorprendiéndome una vez más.

- ¿Có-có-cómo lo sabes? – No podía articular ni una sola palabra, no obstante en ese momento no sabía qué hacer ni decir…

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

- Por qué siento lo mismo qué tú – Me dijo callando cualquier posible respuesta por mi parte con sus dulces labios de frutilla.

_¿Qué podía pensar mientras lo único que hacía era responder aquellos labios?_

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

_Y es qué podía pensar si a pesar de no ser perfecto… idiota y disléxico me estaba besando con aquél ángel bajado del cielo fanático de la ropa y de todo lo qué relacionara musicales._

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

_Y todo esto pasa porque para mí la única razón en mi vida eres tú… nadie más qué tú Kurt Hummel._

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

- Y ¿Qué tal? – Pregunté mirando su cara totalmente sonrojada.

- ¿Le pediste ayuda a Quinn? – Me preguntó escrutando mi rostro… me puse nervioso, no sabía que decir, porque aquello había sido lo que más me había costado en todo el escrito.

- Pues claro… pero no me mates – Dije haciendo mis mejores ojitos de actor.

- Muy Sìlronsem… por eso te mereces un premio – Su mirada gatuna se posó en mí y un color rojo lleno mis mejillas.

- ¿Entonces te gusto? – Pregunté tímidamente.

-¿Sí me gusto?... ¡Sam me encantó!- Gritó dejando los papeles regados en el suelo besándome apasionadamente… al parecer el nerviosismo inicial se había esfumado totalmente, porque estaba con mi razón.

Gracias por leer! ;-; es mi segundo fic de esta pareja y decidí subirlo aquí antes qué el foro porque hay solo uno de esta pareja en español… así que vamos por aumentar esto, sé que es corto y es un one-shot, pero review please ;D

Ohe Neu Nga: Yo te quiero

Skawng: Idiota

Sìlronsem: Inteligente

Están en idioma Na'vi, si hay algún error mátenme… pero he comenzado hace 2 días estudiando el idioma ;-;

Saludos y Kisses

Meems Asakura


End file.
